The prior art filter apparatus having a bag with handles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,167, issued Jun. 2, 1987. Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,771,664, issued Nov. 13, 1973, PA0 4,133,769, issued Jan. 9, 1979, PA0 4,204,966, issued May 27, 1980, PA0 4,259,188, issued Mar. 31, 1981, PA0 4,285,814, issued Aug. 25, 1981, PA0 4,419,240, issued Dec. 6, 1983, PA0 4,460,468, issued Jul. 17, 1984, and PA0 4,490,253, issued Dec. 25, 1984.
The prior art filter apparatus having a bag with handles includes an enclosure subassembly and a bag filter subassembly. The bag filter subassembly has a filter bag and an annular member. The annular member having a pair of radial handles extending radially inwardly. The annular member having a down turned lip received in a channel in the enclosure subassembly for forming a seal therebetween.
One problem with the prior art filter apparatus is that the radial handles are relatively difficult to twist to an upright position for lifting the bag.